The present invention relates generally to batch processes and in particular to selecting access paths.
Batch processing is the execution of a series of programs on a computer without manual intervention. Structured Query Language (SQL) is a programming language for stream-processing in batch processes. SQL is subdivided into several language elements, including clauses, expressions, predicates, queries, and statements. A database management system (DBMS) retrieves data based on criteria specified in a query. The DBMS retrieves data for the query via an access path for the batch processing job. Some batch processing jobs include multiple possible access paths that a DBMS might use to retrieve data. The DBMS may choose a particular access path based on the predicted runtime cost for each possible access path, favoring the fastest of the multiple access paths. Developers continue to face challenges with functions, methods, and systems for selecting the query access path.